


Pancakes And Kisses

by spookybergara



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, I Tried, IT'S GAY, Kissing, M/M, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookybergara/pseuds/spookybergara
Summary: shane has a bad idea about cooking pancakes and ryan disagrees, be prepared for a batter fight and making out





	Pancakes And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> it's rly bad lmao

“So the box says to cook them on the pan at a level three, but I think if we do it at six, they’ll be done quicker. The hotter the stove, the quicker they get done.” Shane said, examining the box.  
Ryan rolled his eyes. “Shane, that’s not how pancakes work. I love you, but that’s stupid as hell. We should do what the box says.”

It was a Sunday morning in their apartment. Shane had decided not to settle for his usual apple, and said that they did have some pancake mix in the pantry. It didn’t help that after Ryan had initially disagreed, Shane gave him the look that could break Ryan into pieces whenever he saw it.

Since Ryan had been unable to say no, he stood on his tiptoes, kissed shane on the cheek, and said that yes, they could absolutely make pancakes.  
And that’s how they had ended up in this petty argument.

“No, Shane, that’s not how it works!”

“Why?”

“Because!”

“Because why?”

“Because… Because science, that’s why!”

“Oh, so know you believe in science, Mr ghosts-are-real.”

“That’s completely off the subject!”

“Is it though?”

Shane was just smiling, looking like the worlds biggest asshole, when just a little while ago he had looked so sweet and innocent. He was holding back laughter as Ryan gesticulated about how stupid the idea was, and it was pissing Ryan off so much that he just-

 

Ryan reached into the bowl of batter and wiped his finger on Shanes nose.  
Shane stopped talking for a second just to stare him before slowly wiping it off and rubbing it on Ryans cheek.

Ryan giggled. “We are adults. We pay taxes.”

Shane nodded. “And we’re having a batter fight.”

“Oh, are we?” Ryan asked

Shane picked up a spoon and flung some at Ryan.

 

“Yes.”

 

Ryan giggled, running away as Shane chased him with a spoon.

 

Thirty minutes later found them out of breath with batter everywhere.  
Both were covered head to toe in batter. It was in Shanes hair, on Ryans nose, and all over the floor, (Ryan internally grimaced, that was going to take forever to clean up) but even in their state, they smiled at each other.

Shane held out his hand. “Truce?”

Ryan nodded. “Truce.” He said breathlessly.

Ryan looked in the bowl Shane was holding to see how much batter was left.

“Sorry Shane, but I don’t think we can make pancakes now” He said, laughing.

Shane smiled. “I don’t really care about the pancakes right now.” He said, walking closer to Ryan before kissing him.  
Ryan melted into the kiss, putting his arms around Shanes neck as they kissed. Shane put his arms around Ryan, pushing him back until he hit the counter top. Ryan jumped up to sit on the counter before leaning back in to continue.

As they kissed, Ryan began to laugh. When Shane pulled away, Ryan kept laughing. It was only a look from Shane that made him stop.

“Its- Its just- First the crab kink, now a batter kink?’  
Shane looked at his adorable boyfriend.

 

“Shut up.” He said, “And keep kissing me.”


End file.
